The Terran Republic Mobile Assault Team
'''The Terran Republic Mobile Assault Team', commonly shortened to TTRMAT, is a PC multi-gaming clan that hosts divisions in many games, including PlanetSide 2 and Overwatch. The clan is headed by one CO, Number1Analprober; three XOs, Capernici, LeoCat, and Rico; and one Discord Head of Staff, Shrew. It was founded by D3lta0ak on October 9, 2016 as an outfit in PlanetSide 2, then as a multi-gaming clan on June 29, 2017. Each division is headed by a Division Commander. History Founding TTRMAT was founded originally in PlanetSide 2. It began as an outfit named [[TR Mobal Assult Team|'TR Mobal Assult Team']] sic or TMAT for short. Originally, it was only in PlanetSide 2 and never branched out as a multigaming clan until June 29, 2017. The purpose of the clan, at the time, was to reinforce TR forces in PlanetSide, using as little troops as possible to win efficiently. Merge with 121st Liberators As TMAT, the clan slowly grew as an upcoming outfit in PlanetSide 2, focused on getting behind enemy lines, back-capping bases, and playing competitively with the goal of winning. In March 2017, Delta came to know GunGood, the leader of a similar, but more casual outfit called 121st Liberators. Gun and Delta would team up in the Server Smash 73 event hosted by the PlanetSide 2 community organization, PlanetSide Battles. As a result, Gun would merge his outfit into TMAT. This sparked the growth of TMAT from a PlanetSide 2 guild into a multigaming clan. Multigaming Clan On June 29, 2017, TMAT expanded its horizons into a multigaming clan and became The Terran Republic Mobile Assault Team or TTRMAT. The clan's first division aside from PlanetSide 2, was EVE Online. The EVE Online guild, The Insignia of Light and Darkness, was led by Asuna Aboshi. The second division of TTRMAT was London Z'Rath's War Thunder guild, TR Moble Assault Team, or CXX Squadron. The next division to TTRMAT was Rico's competitive Overwatch group, Imperial Fist. Membership Crisis Toward the end of Summer in 2017, TTRMAT began experiencing a reduction in member participation and several members left the clan, including Asuna and London, causing their respective divisions to leave the clan also. After the TTRMAT High Command meeting of August 23, 2017, the clan's leaders decided that new leadership may spark a return in membership and clan participation. Delta agreed to step down as CO and promoted GunGood as the new CO of TTRMAT. As a result, the clan saw multiple former members return to its Discord. Delta decided to leave the clan on October 11, 2017. Expansion Throughout the month of September, TTRMAT's Overwatch division grew greatly as Season Six of Overwatch's competitive season started. On September 20, 2017, TTRMAT began a Civilization division called Strategos Akadimia headed by Grim. This division would later be abolished after Grim could not lead it anymore. Additionally, in September, TTRMAT adopted their first clan logo, which would be replaced after the abolishment of STAK. The logo focussed primarily on the clan's founding game, PlanetSide 2, and incorporated elements from Overwatch and Civilization. On October 4, TTRMAT High Command agreed to abolish the role of External Games Division Commander, since it served little purpose to the clan at that point. On November 29, 2017, the clan approved a new and permanent logo, along with the clan motto, "Reckless eloquence." On December 6, 2017, GunGood passed leadership of the clan to Number1Analprober. Leadership TTRMAT was founded as a military-style multigaming clan with a command structure and a set of Rules and Regulations, expected to be followed by all clan members. The clan was based on the principle that if someone, such as D3lta0ak, stepped down as CO, one of the XOs would immediately take his place and succeed him. TTRMAT CO Line of Succession Goals of the Clan TTRMAT prides itself in its members and participation. Ultimately the goal of the clan is to create an enjoyable environment for gamers to hang out and make new friends without the use of over-extensive rules and regulations other gaming clans have. Category:TTRMAT Wiki Category:Clans